


sins of the father

by TolkienGirl



Category: Korean Drama, 상속자들 | The Heirs
Genre: Character Study, Daddy Issues, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: "The sins of the father will be visited upon the children."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched this show in a matter of days. Choi Young Do is my everything.

Yoo Rachel’s father cries when he leaves. He was soft, always soft, tall and round-faced. He towered over her mother, but her mother won with sharper edges.

He sends her money for her birthday. She doesn’t need him, but she misses him. That is soft. Rachel twists the ring on her finger, and knows that she was born a perfect half of each of them. She cannot die that way.

 

Her mother has no voice; her father has no life. Cha Eun Sang knows how to count her blessings. It is one of the gifts of the poor; you always know exactly how much you have.

 

There are two things that Yoon Chang-Young has to keep him level; his brains and his father. His brains keep him apart from the miseries of the rest of the social care group; his father keeps him apart from the miseries of his wealthier friends.

And as for Chang-Young? He does not envy them.

 

In the hotel business, the shining face is what the world sees, and everything else is locked away behind a thousand doors. It is the same with his father. Young Do hides his bruises when he can, and leads with his own fists when he cannot. After all, he thinks, when his knuckles split against the teeth of his latest prey, results are all that anyone remembers.

His father taught him well, and the thousand doors stay locked.

 

For a long time, Kim Tan does not know why Won hates him. Later, he learns that his father plays chess with everyone. His sons are the kings, black and white, with lines carved relentlessly between them. His father chose wisely.

Kings are the most sought after, but they can only move by inches.

 

Hyun-Joo whispers her love for him when they are alone, running her fingertips over his cheek, but he can almost never bring himself to say it back. Even now—even always—he fears his father will hear him.

In the end, his father does.

 

One of these days, Myeong-Su’s father is going to throw him out on his ear. It will be over his continued friendship with Young-Do, or his clubbing, or the time he vomited drunkenly over the living room carpet.

One of these days.

But not today.

 

If he is such a disappointment, Lee Hyo-Shin does not understand why his father will not let him go.


End file.
